Winters Warmth
by Kawaiicake22
Summary: 4 and 8 hide in A abandoned apartment .what will happen to 8? Does he like 4? Read to find out. One shot.


Hi everyone kawaiicake22 here and this is A one shot fanfiction enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own 9

Winters Warmth

It was A cold snowy winter, everything was frozen over in the late afternoon the stitch punks were Caught up in A jam as usual fighting off the cat beast. 5 and 3 were to blame this time looking for ink and books in A abandoned church. Some of the stitch punks ran down the streets in different directions. Unfortunately for 3 and 4 they both were split up in the commotion. 3 ,1 and 5 ran into A bakery to hide. 7 and 9 kept running in attempt to get the cat beast off course to the frozen lake.

Unfortunately for 4 and 8 they kept running for A good hour. Until 4 stopped 8 from wanting to fight the cat beast that was walking by itself A mile away in the snow not taking notice of them. she knew it would attack and 4 wasn't big or strong enough like 8 and it would kill the stitch punks within minutes in the bad weather.

4 quickly spotted A small studio apartment across the big stretch of urban streets covered in snow, she started to pull 8's big arm and pointed at it.

8 grunted in discontent"But 4 we need to go back to the library 1 might need me.." The smaller stitch punk glared at the larger punched him in the arm and projecting in big capital letters" NO!" With her optics .

After that A short projection of A heavy blizzard was brightly shining with the letters boldly showing "freeze "."Ughhhh fine...your A brat you know that ...just because you're older than me..." 8 now complaining knowing 4 was older and the wisest of the stitch punks besides her twin sister 3. Even though he still looked at them both as younger and innocent he couldn't help but admire 4's witty attitude.

4 rolled her bright optics and projected the word "thanks " with A picture of a girl bundled up near A fireplace.8 chuckled at the older ones response" you're welcome old lady." He teased. 4 glared but in her gears she was laughing at his comment.

They both picked up speed trying not to make to much noise or movement in fear of waking A monster or cat beast. On the way over to the apartment, 8's thigh got cut on A piece of broken bottle hidden in the dirt and layers of snow . 8 hissed in pain but kept walking because he wanted to be strong and hated showing weakness in front of the other stitch punks especially A female. 4 felt sympathy for 8's injury but knew he was stubborn and wouldn't take her kindness.

When they both inched closer to the apartment,4 spotted A small hole in the door hidden in the built up snow and pointed eagerly dragging 8 by the hand. 8 started to blush red at the feel of 4's little hand,it was so soft for being burlap warming his whole body and also his bitter heart . He practically forgot the pain in his thigh because of the small gesture.4 noticed but smiled to herself and blushed also.

Reality struck 8 in the face when they entered the tidy apartment.

It felt warmer than outside that was for sure. The place looked like it hadn't been touched in decades it was beautiful in every way. A small fireplace ,white bookcase full of books ,coffee table,with tuffet chairs and sofa , twin bed in the corner and A little kitchen. 4 ran around all excited at the great find and just in the nick of time before sun down.

To 8's relief it was clear of beasts , that was enough to make the big guy happy . 4 wasted no time finding some needles and thread in A nightstand near the bed to fix 8's injury.8 took A set on the side of the bed as 4 got the needle and thread ready to go.

When the needle was ready 4 rubbed his thigh lightly to see how bad it hurt. 8 winced and cursed out in pain. 4 projected the words "it's ok dear". He started to blush again at the warm feeling of her little hands. But it still hurt him in the process , 4 looked up at 8 her optics they looked sweet and glazed over with affection.

The two stitch punks stared at each other for A while until 8 broke the silence "Umm 4 I think you're eyes are...umm...never mind just stitch me up already... Please.." 4 startled in the awkward moment nodded her little head in reply blushing. She quickly started to work on stitching up 8's cut like clockwork.

Within 30 minutes 4 was finished stitching his wound. She snipped the string with scissors and looked at his thigh admiring her work. "Umm thanks 4 ...I wouldn't have been able to do that myself..." 8 started to scratch at his neck in nervousness . 4 didn't reply but wrapped her small arms around 8's bulky neck embracing the larger in A tight warm hug.

8 now frozen didn't know how to react ,this was the first time he ever received A hug from any anyone. Everyone didn't hug 8 because they were scared of his animalistic nature and rudeness. He awkwardly hugged the smaller one back with his arms slowly wrapping around 4's thin waste.

The warmth they were giving off felt great to them both, this was the best feeling to 8 in the world. He never felt A need for anyone ,but now that was changing quickly due to 4's affection. 4 wanted to never let go thinking she finally found her match.

4 and 8 stayed in that position hugging each other for about an hour until it became pitch black in the apartment. 4 noticed and broke the hug pointing to A candle and book of matches on the dresser. 8 now saddened by the loss of 4's embrace agreed and lit the candle.

It started to get very cold and chilly. 4 started to snuggle under the blankets of the bed in attempt to keep warm. She patted the side next to her as 8 was finished lighting the candle. He blushed at her gesture and agreed without hesitation wanting her hug all over again. 8 scotched in next to 4,bravery took over 4 again and she snuggled into 8's large chest.

8 started to blush again wanting nothing more then 4 as his mate at that moment. He wrapped his arms around her to keep 4 warm. She was more than pleased, looking up at 8 in the eyes again sweetly. 8 decided to let out his feelings to her. " You know.. Umm 4 I love your optics they are beautiful.." He admitted shyly.

"I really like you and find you adorable...would you be my mate?"

4 smiled up at him nodding ,she projected A picture of a couple kissing and a "1st" right after. "You're my first also." he admitted A little afraid of what he was planning on doing next. 8 brought his face down to 4's and kissed softly.

She was shocked but gave in right away kissing back burlap on burlap. They were wrapped in each other's arms. Soon it become a make out session. 4 laid on top of 8 kissing him roughly for A while. Until they started to become tired and stopped,both stitch punks now exhausted from the long day snuggling up with each other staying warm.

"I love you 4 ."8 whispered softly into her ear. 4 projected A "I love you too " before they both cuddled up falling asleep as A winter storm started to rage on through the night.

The End

Awww well that will always be my favorite pairing of 9 XD


End file.
